Golf cars provide transportation for golfers around a golf course. In addition, a golf car must also securely carry a golf bag in a location for convenient access throughout a round of golf. Many golf cars are equipped with a front windshield assembly for providing a transparent barrier to the passengers of the golf car. A front windshield can protect the passengers from weather, debris, and other objects such as insects and golf balls, for example. In one arrangement, a front windshield assembly is attached between a pair of upwardly extending struts arranged on a front end of the golf car. The struts define a window frame and typically connect with a roof structure of the golf car. In other arrangements, the window frame may be free standing at an upper end.
Some windshield assemblies on golf cars provide a two-part collapsible window pane arrangement. Typically, a pair of window panes may include an upper pane and a lower pane. The upper and lower panes may be arranged one on top of the other in a vertical orientation. In one arrangement, a flexible coupling member may connect the upper and lower pane together. In such an arrangement, the upper pane may be movable from an upright position to a collapsed position. In a collapsed position, the upper pane may pivot about the flexible coupling member to a position alongside the lower pane. As a result, a passage is formed through the window frame for air to freely pass.
While the dual window pane arrangement provides convenient functionality to the golf car passengers, it may present disadvantages to some passengers. For example, the transition between the upper and lower window panes, such as at the flexible coupling member, may be in the sight line of some passengers. As a result, the forward vision of some passengers may be partially impeded. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a front windshield assembly providing the favorable functionality benefits of a dual pane arrangement while overcoming potential visual impairments.